Forbidden
by smallvillephantom14
Summary: "So then what are they." Jazz asked as she jabbed a finger in the direction of the window. She didn't need to be an expert to guess that those things were not normal ghosts. Chester let out an unneeded breath. "Those beings are called Phantoms. They are what halfas turn into when they die." Danny's knees nearly went out from underneath him. "What? That—No." DXE


**Heh…..someone really needs to put a lock on my account that only permits me to update published stories…**

**I wrote this a while ago as a one-shot for phaniemay on tumbler and since then I've been getting a lot of asks from people to continue it and I finally caved in…**

-DP-

Danny stared at the ghost in front of him with shock. Taking in the young teen's silly checkered costume with puffy shoulders and waist, a jester hat sat atop the teens head, partly covering his messy red flaming hair, the bells on his hat jingled as the teen tilted his head to the side. He seemed to be sizing Danny up; which the young ghost hybrid wouldn't have minded if it weren't for the fact that the permanently happy, white, theater mask, that the other ghost was wearing was so incredibly unnerving.

Danny shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the seemingly frozen expression.

"So, you are the new ghost king?" The ghost asked as it leaned forward so both it's and Danny's noses were touching. "Hmmm, you looked taller in that machine…."

Danny blanched and fell backwards, due to the sudden invasion into his personal space. He tripped over the laundry basket full of clean clothes, that he had been so dutifully putting away before this Spector had shown up, and landed on his butt with a resounding 'Thud'.

The young halfa look up at the ghost from where he sat on the floor, his surprised face morphing into one of confusion.

"Who the hell are you?"

The redheaded ghost laughed.

"Why I am your faithful servant and teacher your highness," He explained with a bow "My name is Chester."

Danny blinked.

"Come again…."

Chester let out an unamused sigh.

"Please tell me that you are brighter than what you seem, because the first impression I'm getting from you is quite horrible."

"Right….. Teacher," Danny laughed, ignoring the jibe as he franticly thought of something to do. Sure he had dealt with plenty of wild situations in the past, but having a ghost randomly pop up in your room declaring that you're the new ghost king? That was a new one. "You know what checkers—."

"It's Chester." The ghost corrected.

"Right, right, Sorry Chester," Danny amended as he dragged the ghost over to the bed and motioned for him to sit down. "Could you just stay here for a few minutes and not move?"

"I suppose," he replied. "But please do not take long. There are some pressing matters that you have to attend to your highness."

"Ok first off do not call me your highness! And second, what pressing matters!? I don't even know you!" Danny exclaimed as he wildly gestured his hands to make his point. "Just—do me a favor and stay put, ok? I'll be right back."

Danny quickly exited his bedroom, closed the door behind him and made a b-line for his sister's room.

Jazz was sprawled across her bed. Piles of papers were scattered around her in no particular order with nothing but open books to keep them in place. She looked up from her messy pile of work to find a disheveled Danny standing in her doorway.

"Can I talk to you?"

Jazz blinked. "Danny, when have I ever said no to that question?"

"Uhhhm….Never?" Danny offered.

"Exactly!" Jazz proclaimed proudly as she sat up in her bed and cleared a place for Danny to sit.

Danny closed her door and plopped down on the bed next her.

"So is this a relationship issue or a ghost issue?" Jazz questioned as she nonchalantly chewed on the end of her pen.

"There's a ghost in my bed room—."

"why?"

"I'm getting to that! shush!" Danny chided "He just randomly popped up in my room claiming that I was the new Ghost king and basically told me to follow him back to the ghost zone."

Jazz blinked. "That sounds like a poorly thrown together trap."

"You think?" Danny gasped sarcastically.

Jazz scrunched up her nose. "If you're going be rude I'm not going to—."

Jazz stopped mid-sentence when she heard the screams. Both she and her brother turned their attention to her open window.

Outside was quickly becoming a massacre as a group of ghosts—Well he wouldn't exactly call them ghosts, these creatures were different. They were more blood thirsty, more terrifying.

Danny watched with subdued horror as one of them grabbed the nearest civilian and tore them clean in half. Spinal cord and strings of skin stretched before ripping apart with a sickening snap. The victim's blood sprayed the concrete like shaken soda escaping a can.

Jazz started dry heaving at the sight of it.

The rest of the ghost's behaved in the same merciless manner that he hadn't seen since…..well…Dark Dan. They seemed to enjoy the pain they were causing. They tore into buildings, blew up cars and chased after the citizens that Danny had sworn to protect.

The halfa soon found himself in tears. He had to stop this.

Just then one of the ghosts separated himself from the pack and hovered just above the chaos.

"Where is the boy-king!" He shouted, his voice was twisted and unnatural. It was the kind of voice that made your blood turn to ice. "We will not leave till we have his head!"

Danny paled. Boy—King? His mind flashed back to what the oddly dressed ghost in his room had told him. Chester had said that he was the new king. The boy—king. People were getting hurt because of him.

Danny's entire body was shaking and he was hyper aware of the hot tears streaming down his face. He needed to end this blood bath.

Familiar blue rings sprung up from his waist but quickly fizzled out when he was unexpectedly yanked away from the window. He came face to face with the now familiar theater mask of Chester the ghostly jester.

"Your highness! Are you al—."

"You," Danny growled as he quickly pinned the ghost to a nearby wall. "Do you have anything to do with them!"

Chester quickly shook his head. "No, I'm on your side. I already told you. I serve the crown."

"what the hell is going on!" Jazz croaked as an explosion shook the house, dust and small bits of the ceiling fell down around them.

"Four years ago your brother defeated Pariah dark in battle. According to ancient laws, that made him the new ghost king. The only problem was he was too young to claim the thrown. So Pariah remained king while he slept in his coffin. Two weeks ago your brother turned 18 and gained the ability to rule. Unfortunately when that happen all of the spells and enchantments that Pariah had conjured, broke. The only reason Pariah had been kept alive after he was initially locked away was because the ancients knew that if they destroyed him they would destroy the spells that kept those monsters," He pointed to the ghosts out the window. "imprisoned. They knew that if they were ever freed from their prison it would mean disaster for both the dead and the living." Chester swiftly explained. There was a lot more to the story but he was pressed for time.

Danny let go of the ghost.

"So this is all m-my fault." Danny breathed out as he scrubbed away a few of his tears.

"No, my king, none of this is your fault. You didn't know. And up until a week ago I was imprisoned by one of pariah's curses as well. If I had been free I would have found you sooner."

Danny took a step back. "You were imprisoned too? Why?" He demanded.

"I was given the responsibility of protecting and serving the crown. I aided quite a few of the ghost zones long line of kings; Including Pariah."

"So you essentially helped one of the most psychopathic ghosts in history, yet you want me to trust you?" Danny interjected, his voice was short and steely.

"No, no , that's not what happened. He wasn't always the evil man that he's remembered for. He used to be a strong willed and good natured leader, one of my best friends; but….he changed. He imprisoned me because I had seen the beginnings of his power induced insanity and out of concern I wrote a letter to the observant council. Unfortunately the letter was intercepted and he accused me of treason. He told everyone that I was plotting to over throw him."

"So he locked you away somewhere in the castle like he did to fright knight?" Danny said softly.

Chester nodded. "My soul was bound to a set of theater masks that hung in castles ball room."

Danny ran a trembling hand through his hair as he let the information sink in. He was too overwhelmed by all of this to even think properly. It's a good thing that Jazz wasn't having the same issue.

"So then what are they." Jazz asked as she jabbed a finger in the direction of the window. She didn't need to be an expert to guess that those things were not normal ghosts.

Chester let out an unneeded breath.

"Those beings are called Phantoms. They are what halfas turn into when they die."

Danny's knees nearly went out from underneath him. "What!? That—No."

"I'm aware of what you are your highness, just take a few breaths and calm down. You are not the same type of halfa as the ones out there. The ones out there are natural born halfas."

"Natural born," Jazz repeated as yet another explosion rocked the house. She was suddenly glad that her parents were out visiting her mom's sister again. Otherwise she would be in a panic worrying about them getting trapped in the lab or something a lot worse. "So one of the parents had to be a ghost and the other had to be human?"

Chester nodded. "A union that was forbidden because of the children they would produce. You see all Natural born halfas were the same. They were often heroic and good tempered while their human halfas were alive. There powers allowed them to lend a hand and help mankind in the best ways they could. They were often mistaken demigods among the human populist some were even worshiped. But as soon as there human forms passed away…what they became was an abomination. All they did was kill." Chester choked out, his voice trembling.

Danny recognized the signs of grief all to well.

"From what my brother has told me," Chester continued. "you've experienced the same type of carnage first hand."

Danny paled. "C-can we please not bring D-d-dan-n up." Danny couldn't handle that right now, besides people were dying. He needed to get as much information as he could in a short amount of time, he needed to focus. "Who's your brother?"

"You know him as clockwork. He told me what happened…. I'm sorry you had to witness such a thing at a young age— Move!" Chester practically screamed the last part of the sentence as he pushed both Danny and his sister out of the way of a stray ecto-beam; he was barely able to dodge it himself.

Danny had literately just hit the ground when he heard a pair of familiar screams. He felt his heart stop…. Sam and Tucker!

Danny dove out the open window without even a second thought; changing into his ghost form as he plummeted to the ground.

His friends were currently pinned to one of his houses walls by a phantom, luckily enough, just below him. He used gravity to his advantage and smashed right into the devil, sending both of them into a spiral. Unfortunately the Phantom was a lot stronger than it look. It pinned Danny to the ground with such a force that both of his wrist bones snapped. Danny screamed in pain as the creature on top of him just kept applying pressure to his wrists. God he couldn't feel his hands and he was pretty sure he didn't want to. It leaned down closer to Danny's face. Danny choked back vomit from the sickening stench of the being. It smelled like a dead and rotting corpse.

"well… what do we have here."

-DP-

**Well what do you guys think? Should I continue or no? please leave a review and tell me your opinions! Have a nice night!**


End file.
